We're A Little Messed Up, But We're All Alright
by TheMiniMarshmallow
Summary: Adriana Teller is the twin to Thomas Teller, and the younger sister of Jax Teller. This is about her role in the Sons of Anarchy MC and in the lives of the people involved. I haven't decided whether it's going to be Chibs/OC or Juice/OC... So I guess it'll just have to be a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my new Sons of Anarchy story. Obviously, I do not own anything related to the Sons of Anarchy franchise; otherwise, Tommy Flanagan and I would be off on an island somewhere having constant sex and getting drunk. Anywho, hopefully you enjoy this story. It takes place around the beginning of the series (it definitely starts right before the Mayans blow up the gun warehouse), but it won't follow all of the events that occur… most likely.

Oh, and the title is from Kenney Chesney's "American Kids" song. If you'd like, go listen to it; I think that it will fit the story.

Prologue

Adriana Teller is the twin to Thomas Teller, and the daughter of John and Gemma Teller. Adriana has the same congenital heart defect as the rest of the family. When Thomas died at age six, Gemma pulled back from Adriana. After John Teller died and Gemma married Clay Morrow, Adriana began to bond with him more than Jax did – partly because Jax was older and had spent more time with John, and partly because Gemma pulled Jax closer, but not Adriana. As Adriana grew up, she started to resent the lifestyle of the MC and her mother's dedication to it even though she wasn't a member. After graduating high school, Adriana went to work as a personal assistant for Elliot Oswald, and she coordinates the many different businesses that he owns.

Chapter One

Adriana Teller was going to kill her stepfather. As much as she loved him, and as much as she and he had bonded with one another after her twin brother and father died, she could not absolve him from guilt in this instance. Clay Morrow had sent members of the Redwood Charter of Sons of Anarchy to the workplace of her boyfriend and had them threaten him, and Adriana was not going to let him get away with it.

Jax looked up from the engine he was working on when he heard tires screech and an engine roar into the parking lot of TM. His younger sister, Adriana, stopped her red Mustang a few feet from a customer's car, narrowly avoiding hitting it. He heard her rip the emergency brake through her open windows and he gritted his teeth. How many times had he told her to be more gentle with that? Jax threw his wrench into his toolbox, grabbed a rag to wipe his hands, and started towards her.

"Ree, I've told you-" Jax started, but he was silenced as his sister rolled out of the car in a rampage.

"Where the fuck is dad?" Adriana yelled, slamming her car door and turning on him, her long blonde ponytail swinging.

"Wha-, Clay's in the clubhouse." Jax replied, confused. "What's wrong?" Adriana had formed a much closer bond to Clay than Jax when they were younger because their mother, Gemma, had pulled away from the young girl after Thomas' death, and she was much more comfortable with calling him 'dad.'

"He sent Tig and a couple of the Nomads to Paul's work. To his _work_." Ree headed towards the clubhouse, stomping in her four-inch high heels. "Where does he get off on that?" Paul was Ree's boyfriend of three months, and she had known that it was optimistic to think that she could keep it a secret. However, she hadn't thought that once her dad found out, he would send club members to threaten her boyfriend.

Jax shot a look over at Juice, who just looked back at him with wide eyes before going back to working on his bike. Jax turned to head into the garage office to get their mom, but she was already opening the door and stepping out.

"Was that Adriana?" Gemma asked, stepping into the garage.

"Yeah. Clay sent Tig and a couple of the Nomads over to her new boyfriend's work. She's pissed." Jax replied, shrugging as he walked back over to the engine he was working on earlier.

"Dammit." Gemma groaned, and she started towards the clubhouse.

Ree couldn't believe her father's audacity at sending Tig, Quinn, and a couple prospects to Paul's work. Did he think she was incapable of choosing someone worthwhile? Did he think she was an idiot? Adriana pulled open the door to the clubhouse and stomped inside.

"You." She said, pointing to the new prospect, Half-Sack. "Where's my dad?"

"Uh, he, I… he's in the chapel." Half-Sack responded, stuttering as he looked up from wiping down the bar.

Adriana started towards the chapel doors and pushed them open, finding her dad and Tig sitting at the table, talking and smoking.

"Hey, kid." Tig said, smiling as he looked around at her.

Adriana glared at him and slammed her hand down on the table. "Don't you 'hey, kid' me, Tig Trager. I swear to God, I should shove that cigarette up your ass." She turned her glare to Clay. "You sent club members to my boyfriend's work; you didn't see anything wrong with that?"

Clay bit on his cigar and leaned back in his chair. "I needed him to know the value that you hold." Clay said slowly, as if he was choosing his words carefully.

Adriana scoffed. "The value that I hold? That's bullshit. You just get off on being in charge. He's a fucking normal person. He has a job; a house; a car." As an afterthought, she added, "No criminal record."

Clay sat up and stood, dropping his cigar in the ashtray on the table. "One of Laroy's guys saw him in Oakland. In Mayan territory."

Adriana threw her hands up. "He's a fucking plumber! In the Oakland area! It's his _job_." Ree turned around when she heard her mother's heels on the floor. Gemma walked into room and placed her hand on Ree's shoulder. "Tell him to stay out of my personal life."

"Adriana, Clay would only do this if it was necessary, and –" Gemma began, but Clay interrupted her.

"It is necessary. Mayans have been quiet for too long, and we don't know what their next move is. Darby's getting out of Chino soon, and we've heard that he's been trying to make friends…" Clay turned his look from Gemma to Adriana and pointed at her. "You need to keep your ass out of Oakland. Tell Oswald that whatever errands you run, they don't take you into Oakland."

Ree paused, then said, "Wait a minute. How did you know where he worked? Paul said the guys met him out front of the office when he was about to leave for a job."

Clay looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Juice. He already had most of the information because you ran a background check on him yourself."

Ree stomped her foot, stifling a scream. "Little rat. I'm a grown ass woman, dad. I can take care of myself."

Clay came around the table and stood in front of her, taking her face in his hands. "You're my responsibility. You'll do what I say, or I'll move your ass back home and put a detail on you 24/7. We clear?"

Adriana gritted her teeth and pouted, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Clay gave her a small smile and kissed her on the top of her head. "Not happening." He turned around and went back to his chair, sitting down and picking up his cigar. Ree and Gemma were officially dismissed.

Gemma grabbed her daughter by the elbow and led her out of the room, closing the doors behind them. Adriana glared at her and said, "Thanks for the help, mom." Adriana stomped outside and headed towards her car, but changed course when she saw Juice working on his bike in the garage. "Juice!" She yelled at him, and the young Puerto Rican froze like a deer in the headlights. "You. You son of a bitch. You _gave_ my dad the information on Paul? You helped him embarrass the absolute shit out of me?!"

Chibs came around the corner of the building in time to see Adriana kick off her shoes and start running towards Juice. "Hey, hey! What's all the yelling?" Chibs grabbed the young woman around the waist and took a right hook to the jaw for his efforts. "Ow! Jesus Christ, girl, wha' tha hell is tha problem?"

Adriana huffed and jerked her head around to look Chibs in the eye. "I'm going to kill your protégé, that's what's going on. And right now, my problem is that you're holding me back."

Chibs looked from the frozen Juice to the amused Jax, and then back to the angry woman in his arms. "Well, Jackie boy, do I let her go? Is what Juicy did worth a beating?"

Jax shrugged and stepped towards his sister and Chibs, then said, "I doubt Ree could beat anyone, Chibs. She's probably not even carrying." Jax looked over at Adriana. "Are you?"

Adriana looked down, and replied guiltily, "No… but it's in the car."

Jax rolled his eyes. "It's not going to do you any good in the car, dipshit."

"Well I don't think that I'll be attacked here in broad daylight at TM!" Adriana shot back at him, looking up and sticking out her tongue at him.

"You never know what could happen, Ree. That's why Clay and I tell you to always carry." Jax looked over at Chibs and said, "You can let go of my little sister, now, Chibs. I think she's calmed down."

Chibs let go of Adriana so fast that she stumbled a little.

"Thanks for the heads up." Adriana growled, glaring at Chibs. She turned her glare to Juice, and then she pointed at him. "I asked you for help on making sure that Paul wasn't a psychopath. That does not mean that you can use that information to aid my father in threatening and scaring my boyfriend. That also does not mean that since I had you help me look into Paul, that gives you license to dig into him even more. Now, I realize that you can't say no to my dad, because of this fucked up chain of command shit, but I _do_ expect a heads up next time."

Juice looked from Adriana to Jax and then back to Adriana. "That would be ratting, though."

Adriana gave Juice a small smile and replied, "You give me a heads up, or I'm going to rip you to shreds, okay? Nobody messes with my sex life."

Juice nodded vehemently, then turned back to his bike. Adriana walked over to her brother and hugged him, then stepped back towards her car and opened the door. "I have to get back to work. Elliot wants me to run a few errands before I go back to the office."

"Alright. Are you coming to family dinner tonight?" Jax replied.

Adriana shrugged. "I might. It depends on whether Paul can come over tonight… or if he's even still interested."

Jax laughed. "Bring him to family dinner. I would pay to see that."

Adriana glared at him and gave him the finger. "Fuck off, Jax. That's not happening." She slid down into her Mustang and started the engine. Jax stepped over to the driver's side window and put his hand on the roof, leaning down to look at her.

"Fine. Don't come to dinner. But you need to stop being so rough on that emergency brake, and you're due for an oil change. Make sure you bring it by when you have time for us to do it."

Adriana sighed as she put on her sunglasses, released the emergency brake, and put the car in reverse. "I'll make sure to do that." She looked over at him and smiled. "Have a fun day. Try not to kill anyone."

Adriana backed away, turned the car around, and sped out of the parking lot, waving at her mother as she passed her. Chibs and Juice watched the red Mustang disappear as it turned left and then they heard tires squeal.

"Your sister scares the shit out of me." Juice said, looking over at Jax.

Jax sighed and shrugged. "Yeah. I used to be worried that I'd be the next Teller to die, but she might beat me to it."

* * *

A/N: So, let me know what you think, and if you think I have a good enough basis to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own anything about Sons of Anarchy. It belongs completely to Kurt Sutter, and I am just so glad to be allowed to play in the wonderful world he created.

Chapter Two

Adriana stopped at a red light just outside of Oakland, enjoying the sunshine beating down on her because she had put the top down on her Mustang. She was going to the Register of Deeds office to look at some land records for Elliot Oswald, and she was hoping to swing by Paul's office and catch him before he went back out on a call. Adriana pulled up outside of the Register of Deeds, pocketed a handful of Jolly Ranchers that she kept in the glove compartment since she quit smoking, and then went inside to get the information that she needed. Her visit took quite a bit longer than she wanted, and she ended up wasting two hours trying to get the information that Oswald needed for his next land buy.

Adriana walked out of the Register of Deeds building and headed towards her car, unwrapping a blue raspberry Jolly Rancher as she went. She popped it into her mouth as she rounded the corner and found Tig leaned up against her car, smoking a cigarette.

Adriana scoffed and shook her head. "What the fuck, Tig?"

"Nice to see you too." Tig said, smiling at her.

"Did he send you to follow me?" Adriana demanded as she walked up to him, crossing her arms as she came to a stop in front of him.

"He sent me because he specifically told you not to go to Oakland not even three hours ago, and here you are." Tig said, pushing himself off her car and sighing. "Why do you have to fuck with him?"

"I'm working, Tig. My work brought me to Oakland. The Mayans aren't going to gun me down in front of a government building." Adriana raged, grinding her teeth.

"He's your dad, Addy. He just wants you to be safe and-"

"Wait a second." Adriana interrupted Tig. "If he didn't send you after me right away, then how did he know where I am?"

Tig looked down at his feet, but didn't respond.

"He's got GPS on me, doesn't he? Is it in my car? My phone?" Adriana demanded as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and jerked the back off of the phone. She didn't see anything suspicious, but she couldn't be sure. She looked back up at Tig. "Well? Which is it?"

"It's for your own safety, Addy, I promise. He got worried a few months ago when he sent guys by your apartment at night to check on you and you weren't there. He had Juice wire the tracker into your engine, and when he saw that you were spending a lot of time in Oakland…" Tig trailed off, but gave Adriana a sympathetic look.

"What? Did he think I was hooking up with a Mayan? Or a Niner?" Adriana scoffed, rolling her eyes, but then she realized that was exactly what Tig was saying. "Are you fucking serious?" Adriana shook her head slightly, like she was trying to get those thoughts out of her mind, and then she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Does he think that little of me, Tig?"

"Well, you did have a fling with Alvarez's kid…" Tig said, rocking back on his heels and putting his hands in his pockets.

"I was sixteen! I was also experimenting and kissing girls at that time!" Adriana wailed, stomping her feet and clenching her hands into fists, fighting off tears.

"Really?"

"Not now, Tig." Adriana replied, sighing as she walked around to the driver's side of the Mustang, unlocked and opened the door, and then got in. She started the engine and rolled down the passenger side window so that she could talk to Tig. "Just… just go back to Charming. I'll be fine."

Tig shifted on his feet and grimaced. "I'm not supposed to leave you until you're back in Charming. And I agree with Clay – you're not safe riding around in Oakland. I'm with you until you're back in Charming, kid."

"Fine. Keep up." Adriana said, putting the top down on the car, then putting the car in reverse and speeding out of the parking lot.

It didn't take Tig long to catch up with her, and she could tell that he was pissed by the look on his face. She gave him a little finger wave and he flipped her off. Adriana laughed and smiled, then drove off from the red light. She pulled into the parking lot of Atwood Plumbing, and was grateful when she saw that Paul's work truck was in the parking lot. After she parked next to it, Adriana put the car in park and pulled the keys from the ignition. She stepped out of the car and watched Tig pull in and park beside her.

"You stay here. I'm going to try and repair my relationship. You've done enough." Adriana said to Tig, and she put her hand up when he opened his mouth. "No, don't. Just stay here."

Adriana walked into the building, smiling at the woman at the front desk.

"I'd like to talk to Paul Nicholson. I'm Adriana Teller."

The woman smiled at her and replied, "Okay, I'll see if he has a moment before he goes back out."

The woman got up from the desk and disappeared into the back, and Adriana started pacing the floor. She really did want things to work out with Paul. He was nice, and normal, and she needed that sense of routine in her life. Her brother's best friend, her second older brother, Opie, had only just gotten out of Stockton a few months ago after doing a five-year stint. And who knew when the next person that she loved would be arrested? Her stepfather could be arrested at any time, or her brother. Adriana needed someone who was stable, and Paul was her answer. She stopped pacing when she heard the door open and she looked up to see Paul standing there, staring at her.

"Hey, Paul." Adriana said timidly.

"Adriana." Paul said curtly. "You shouldn't be here."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just… I wanted to see you. I wanted to make sure that everything is okay. You know, between us."

Paul rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his feet. "There isn't an us anymore, Adriana. Your father's… gang, or whatever, made that clear." He turned around and stepped back through the door. "You should go." He closed the door behind him.

Adriana bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. She exited the office and walked back to her car, sliding down inside it and starting the engine.

"So? Did you and lover boy make up?" Tig asked from his seat on his bike. He was cleaning underneath his fingernails with his knife.

"No." Adriana said, her voice quivering. "You and dad got what you wanted. He dumped me."

Adriana drove out of the parking lot before Tig could reply, and she hit the interstate going ninety. She shifted gears quickly, weaving in and out of traffic, and set a course for Charming.

About thirty minutes later, Adriana pulled up outside of Donna and Opie's house and parked by the curb. She didn't acknowledge Tig as he pulled past her, even though he raised his hand in goodbye. Adriana knocked on the front door and waited until Donna answered it before she started crying.

"Adriana, what's wrong?!" Donna asked, wrapping her arms around the woman.

"My dad's an asshole." Adriana wailed, and Donna laughed as she pulled Adriana into the house.

"Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

After a long session of cussing and crying with Donna, Adriana pulled up outside of her childhood home at five-thirty and surveyed the multitude of motorcycles and cars parked around the house. She sighed deeply, popped a green apple Jolly Rancher into her mouth, pocketed a few more, then exited her car and walked up to the house. She opened the door and entered the house, smiling at the conversation and hustle and bustle inside. Adriana walked into the kitchen and dropped a kiss on Jax's head; he was sitting at the kitchen table talking with Bobby and Juice, and he smiled up at her as she pulled away.

"You okay, sis?"

"Hmmm," Adriana said, mulling it over. "I'll let you know."

She stepped over to the drinks table, picked up a red solo cup, and poured the cup three-quarters of the way full with Captain Morgan and finished it off with some diet Dr. Pepper. She picked up a spoon and stirred the cup, then took a big gulp. She loved how sweet the diet Dr. Pepper made the rum taste, and she gripped the cup like it was her lifeline. Adriana looked over to the kitchen and saw her mother and a few crow eaters cooking, but she didn't much feel like joining in on the labor.

"Dad?" She asked Jax.

"Out back with Tig and Chibs. He wanted their opinion on putting in a fire pit." Jax replied, eyeing her cup. "Take it easy, yeah?"

"Fuck off." Adriana said, smirking as she took another big gulp. "I just got dumped. I can get drunk."

"What the fuck? Did the pussy seriously-" Jax began, but Adriana walked off before she could hear the rest of his sentence. She opened the back door and stepped outside onto the back deck, searching the backyard for her dad. She found Clay, Chibs, and Tig standing a few yards from the house, gesturing and talking. She took another few gulps from her drink, walked down the deck steps, and crossed the yard to them.

"Congratulations, dad." Adriana said, raising her cup before taking another gulp of the mixture.

"For what, exactly, Adriana?" Clay replied mildly, eyeing her cup. "I take it that's not orange juice."

"No, it's not." Adriana took another gulp of her drink. "But when my father sends his minions to end my relationship, I think I'm entitled to get drunk."

"Tig told me what that dick did. Don't worry; I'll handle it." Clay said, looking over at Tig.

Adriana shook her head and knocked back the rest of her drink, staggering a little. "I don't need you to handle anything. You've done enough damage." She turned around to walk away, but Clay wasn't finished.

"You disobey me again, Adriana Rose Teller, and I'll make good on my promise to move your ass back home and put a detail on you. That wasn't an empty threat." Clay's voice was hard, and Adriana knew better than to provoke him, but she wasn't exactly thinking clearly.

"Good luck with that, old man." She turned back and looked him in the eyes. "You'll have to drag me back kicking and screaming, and that'd be real fucking tough on your hands."

Clay stepped towards her with a dark look on his face, but Tig grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him away from Adriana before engaging him in conversation.

"Let's go, lass." Chibs said as he stepped over to her, grabbed her by the elbow, and pulled her toward the house. He helped her up the steps and into the house, and sat her down at the table with Jax, Bobby, and Juice.

Bobby looked over at Adriana and then at Chibs, then said, "How'd that go?"

"Dad, once again, threatened to move me back home. Like I'm one of his fucking flunkies that has to follow his orders." Adriana said as she stole Jax's beer and took a sip of it. "No offense." She added, giving Chibs, Juice, and Bobby a small smile.

"Ye're a bit o' a mean drunk, aren't ye, lass?" Chibs said as he sat down beside her.

"Meh." Adriana shrugged and continued to drink the Corona that she had stolen from Jax. "I honestly don't drink that often. I either get mean or get horny, and since my father and his friends decided to end my relationship… mean it is."

Jax rubbed his temples and sighed. "Oh this is going to be a great fucking family dinner."


End file.
